Shukrani
Shukrani is a female jackal who resides in the Theluji Mountains. Appearance: Shukrani's physical appearance is identical to that of any black-backed jackal. The majority of her fur is burnt orange, while her eye rims, muzzle, chest, belly, and paws are cream in color. A black streak on her back extends from the top of her head to the start of her tail, and her tail is tipped in black. Three white spots that resemble stripes are on both her upper shoulders, and the tips of her ears are brown. Her eyes are smoky purple with white sclerae. Backstory: Shukrani was born to a male and female jackal who's names are currently unknown, as their only pup. The male jackal allowed his mate to name their daughter, and she picked the name Shukrani, which means "thankful," as her way of showing her eternal gratitude for him saving her from Kiburi's float at one point when they were only just after becoming mates. When Shukrani was at the age where she was able to learn how to hunt, she was out taking lessons with her parents when they chased a mouse into the area where the Outsiders lived. After a while, they decided to stop for a rest, taking shelter inside a large termite mound. However, while they were resting, five lionesses found them and attacked. Despite them being outnumbered, Shukrani's parents were both willing to fight for their daughter's safety, so her father ordered her to run while they fought the lionesses. Shukrani was afraid to leave them, but after some persuasion from her mother, she decided to flee. She ran as far as just outside Theluji Mountains, but Shukrani's parents failed to catch up to her, implying that the lionesses killed them. While deeply saddened by the loss of her parents, Shukrani knew they'd want her to move on and grow up to be a clever and strong jackal, so she ventured into Theluji Mountains to look for food, eventually coming across a forest hog. Remembering the hunting tactics her parents taught her, she pounced at it, but it sprinted away from her. Refusing to give up, she gave chase, but then, the forest hog turned towards her and charged. Thinking it may be easier now that it's heading in her direction, she continued to run at it, but just when she was ready to pounce again, it struck her with its tusks, knocking her out. A couple of hours later, Shukrani, nearly frozen, was found by two male gorillas, who felt it wasn't right to leave her in the state she was in. They took her to their cave, where a bigger male gorilla was waiting for them. The bigger gorilla took pity on the jackal pup, and the three of them decided to nurse her back to health. When she regained consciousness, Shukrani was intimidated by the gorillas, but eventually settled down after they showed no aggression towards her and told her that they saved her. They introduced themselves to her as King Sokwe, Hafifu, and Majinuni, and Shukrani told them her name as well, almost instantly starting to form a family bond with them. Today, Shukrani continues to live in the Theluji Mountains, though now lives alone, hunting and living like a jackal. But she also occasionally goes to visit King Sokwe, Hafifu, and Majinuni to join them in their fun. Family: Unnamed Female Jackal {Mother, Deceased} Unnamed Male Jackal {Father, Deceased} King Sokwe {Adoptive Father} Hafifu, Majinuni {Adoptive Brothers} Quotes: "No! I can't leave you! You might get hurt!" ~ Shukrani refusing to leave her parents "I...I'm Shukrani. I've...never seen animals like you before." ~ Shukrani to King Sokwe, Hafifu, and Majinuni "Kuishi Ni Kucheka!" ~ Shukrani after making snow fall off a tree branch onto Hafifu and Majinuni's headsCategory:SpearmintTB Category:Jackals Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Siblings